Please Set Me Free
by DovinCraze
Summary: What if Hatori has a younger sister who can hug the Sohma guys without turning them into animals? And she fell in love with one of them, who is a rooster? She also meets Tohru who teaches her how to believe in hope when things go wrong. KurenoXOC, Slight
1. Yin Sohma Has Arrived

What if Hatori has a younger sister who can hug the Sohma guys without turning them into animals? And she fell in love with one of them, who is a rooster? She also meets Tohru who teaches her how to believe in hope when things go wrong. KurenoXOC, Slight of KyoXTohruXYuki

"" talking

'' thinking

Chapter 1 Yin Sohma, has arrived!

At the airport

Hatori looked at his watch for the fourth time. 'Where is she? She should be here by now?' "Big brother!" shouted a voice. Hatori looked up and saw a young lady with long reddish brown hair waving at him. Hatori waved back as the lady stopped in front of him and gave him a huge grin. "Welcome back Yin. Come on lets go home." Greeted Hatori as he carried Yin's luggage. "It's great to be back." she replied and followed Hatori to his car.

At the Sohma's Akito's room

Yin slide the door open and entered the room. She walked barefooted to the center of the room and kneels down. Akito was lying on his side looking at the garden. "I'm back." greeted Yin. Akito turn his head and looked at her. "You're back. How long have you been gone? Ho yeah, one year. You have been gone for one year. You have not seen me for one whole year. Now you are back. What do you plan to do?" said Akito with an unhappy look on his face.

"I'm sorry for being away for so long. As for my plans, I'm not sure for the time being." replied Yin. Akito stood up and stopped in front of Yin. He used his thumb to hold up Yin's face looking up at him. He placed his face near Yin's and whispered "I'm sure you'll be spending your time wisely to keep me company instead of wasting one year of traveling." "As you wish." replied Yin.

Yin's House

Once Yin entered her room, Momji ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Welcome back Yin!" greeted Momji, Haru and Kisa. Hiro brought out a cake. "They wanted to celebrate your return." he explained. "Thank you. I really missed you guys." she said. "You better let Yin have some rest." said Hatori following behind Yin. The guys left leaving Yin and Hatori alone.

"Do you have something to tell me big brother?" Yin asked. "Do you want to see Miss Tohru? Is that why you came back?" said Hatori. "What made you say that? I can make my own decisions on whether or not I'll return." replied Yin and walked into her bedroom. She started to unpack her things. "You're my sister. I'm the only one who can read you like a book. You once said that you want to be free. Like a bird which continues to fly forever." said Hatori. Yin sat on her bed and sighed. "When I heard that there was a special girl living with the guys who was able to remove the darkness in my family's lives, I had to come back to see for myself. Without meeting her, I think she is really a great person."said Yin. "What makes you say that?" asked Hatori. Yin looked at him and smiled. "It's a secret." she replied.

Shigure's house

They were having breakfast when Shigure said "Yin is back." Yuki and Kyo gave a shocked look. Tohru asked "Who's Miss Yin?" Shigure smiled. "She's Hatori's sister. She's 21 this year. She was overseas for one year and just returned yesterday. Hatori also asked me to ask you, Tohru out on one of these days." "What!" shouted the two guys. Shigure waved his hand and explained "It's not me who is meeting her, it is Yin. So cool down boys." "Why would Yin want to ask Tohru out?" asked Kyo. "If Shi knows, he would have said it earlier, stupid cat." mocked Yuki. "What did you say, dead rat!" scolded Kyo. Tohru sweat dropped.

Sohma's

Kureno was carrying a stack of files back to his office when suddenly someone knocked into him. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry." said Yin. "It's ok." replied Kureno. He bent to picked up his files. Yin lend him a helping hand. Suddenly when they reached for the same file, their fingers touched. Yin looked at him and reognised him. "Kureno?" Kureno looked at her. "It's me, Yin" "Yin, it has been so long since I last saw you." When they realized their fingers were still touching, Yin pulled back her hand and blushed. "Sorry." said Kureno as he picked up the last of his files and started to walk. "Wait, how about having tea with me. We could catch up on old times." asked Yin. Kureno gave her a smile. Yin smiled back.

Yin's

Yin poured tea into two cups and added a small flower petal in each cup. She gave one to Kureno. He took a sip. "No one makes tea like you do." commented Kureno. Yin smiled. She looked out the door admiring the birds. "Have you met Miss Tohru?" asked Yin. "We met briefly when she sneaked in to pass a message to me. That was the last ime I saw her. Afterall, Akito would be mad if I see her again." replied Kureno. He looked at Yin and saw a look of longing while seeing at the birds. "What it is like to be free?" he asked. Yin turned to him with a surprised look. She stared at the petal floating on her tea. "It felt like you are flying, without burdens to pull you down to earth." she replied. "Do you regret coming back here?" he asked. "No. I have something to do and I planned to get it done."she explained. Both of them drank their tea in silence.

Coffee House

Tohru was nervous. The guys asked to go along with her but she turned down their offer. She stares around. 'What do I do? I don't even know how she looks like.' Tohru began to sweat when a lady with reddish brown hair and green eyes approached her. "Are you Miss Tohru?" she asked.


	2. Yin's Story

Tohru stood up and greeted her, "Nice to meet you Miss Yin." "Please just call me Yin and sit," replied Yin. Yin ordered two cups of tea and faced Tohru with a smile on her face. "Hmm… May I know why you wish to meet me," asked Tohru. Yin took a sip of her tea and said, "May I ask why you are willing to stay with my family?" "I love being with them, they bring joy to my heart. They are kind of like my new family after my mum passed away," answered Tohru. "I hate my family," Yin commented. Tohru looked at her. Yin stood up and placed some money on the table. "May you accompany me for a walk," asked Yin.

In the park

"Why do you hate your family," asked Tohru who was walking behind Yin. Yin stopped. "I'm sure you have heard of my brother's girlfriend. They were separated due to the curse of my family. I was in that room when it happened. I saw Akito hurting my brother, Kana was crying, blaming herself. My brother was erased from her memories. Haru and Rin went through the same process but Rin suffered instead. Haru will never know the pain Rin went through to protect him. Not once did I blame them until I fell in love with Kureno," Yin clenched her fist and turned to face Tohru. "We fell in love but Akito found out."

Flashback

"How dare you! Betraying me! Stabbing me in the back! You ungrateful person," shouted Akito as she pulled Yin's hair and slammed her to the floor where Kureno was lying a few feet away from her with his left arm bleeding. Akito pulled Yin up and pushed her against the wall. "Akito, please stop it," cried Yin. "Who are you to tell me what to do," she shouted and twist Yin's wrist. Yin cried out in pain. Hatori and Shigure ran in the room and pulled Akito away from Yin. "Let go of me!" Yin held her broken wrist and crawled to Kureno who was in pain. "Big brother, quickly help Kureno," cried Yin as she brushed his hair from his face to see his face grimacing in pain. Hatori left Akito to Shigure and tend to Kureno.

End of flashback

"I'm sure you know that Akito is actually a girl but being raise as a male taught her the cruel ways of love. We were friends but she started to be angry with me. I became a person she wanted to be, a woman." Yin placed her hands on Tohru's cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for willing to meet me." Yin gave her a smile and walked away. All Tohru could do was look at Yin's back.

On the street

Yin walked passed a high school couple which reminded her of the past.

Flashback

"Kureno, I want this," whined a sixteen year old Yin wearing her school uniform, pointing to a soft toy. A hand gave her a gentle smack on the head. "You have over twenty toys and your brother will kill me," replied a same aged Kureno, wearing normal street clothes. "If you don't buy it, I'll tell my brother that you have been seeing me behind his back," threatened Yin. Kureno gave up and a few minutes later Yin was carrying the toy home. "Thank you," said Yin and placed her hand through Kureno's arm. Kureno smiled at her.

End of flashback

Yin broke out of her memories and found out she was standing outside the Sohma's main gate. 'I don't belong here.' Yin placed her hand on the door when someone called her. Yin turned back and saw Rin. "Rin, you're still as pretty as ever." "Why did you have a meeting with HER?" "Rin, you should stop following people. It is however my business to meet her and not yours." "She's not part of us and will never understand. You should never have come back." Rin walked off but Yin grabbed her arm. "Rin, maybe you are the one that don't understand. Tohru is the only light this family will ever recived and we need it, we need her." Rin pulled her arm out of Yin's grip and ran off. Yin sighed and turned when she saw Kureno at the door. Yin gave him a nod and walked passed him, entering through the door, leaving Kureno.

Shigure's

"Here's dinner," said Tohru as she set the table. Shigure was the only one at the table and said, "Smells wonderful. I wonder where the boys are." "Yuki's out in his garden while Kyo went for a jog. They'll be back soon," replied Tohru. "Shigure, can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "What happened to Yin and Mr. Kureno?" "Huh?" "Sorry, just forget that I asked such a question. Excuse me." Tohru went into the kitchen. Shigure rubbed his chin and thought, 'I better give Tori a call.'

Akito's

Yin knocked on the door. "Enter." Yin stepped into the room. She saw Akito sitting outside the room and Kureno was sitting in a corner of the room. Yin looked away from Kureno's eyes which were following her every move. "You wish to speak to me." "You went to meet Miss Tohru, I see." Akito got up and walked towards Yin. "I just had a cup of tea with her, is that wr—" Akito slapped Yin. Kureno started to get up. Yin touched her cheek. "Akito, do you know that I feel sorry for you. Being someone that you do not want to be." Akito pushed Yin against the wall and grabbed her hair. "No one will speak to me in that tone," screamed Akito. Kureno tried to pull Akito away. Akito grabbed a knife and placed it near Yin's neck. "Akito, let go of the knife," shouted Kureno. Hatori came into the room. He grabbed Akito. Yin looked at Akito and said, "You are willing to kill an adult but I never thought you will be willing to kill an innocent baby." Akito dropped the knife and moved away from Yin and shouted, "Shut up, shut up. Kureno, Hatori, don't listen to her words. They are all lies." Yin stood up with tears in her eyes. "A baby who didn't had one second to see the world. A baby who didn't even breathe her first breath. A baby who didn't get to see her parents." Akito was smashing things in the room to block out her words. Hatori managed to clamed her down but she was still unstable. "I didn't kill her. I didn't kill her, I didn't," murmured Akito. Suddenly Akito laughed. "She deserved it. You deserved it! Having a child behind my back. Thinking you can get away with it. You and your daughter deserved it!" Hatori and Kureno were shocked. Yin walked towards the door saying, "You are wrong. My daughter was innocent." Kureno grabbed her hand and asked, "Who was the father?" Yin replied, "You are the father. A father who slept with another woman. Get your filthy hand off me." Yin left. Kureno dropped on to the floor, shocked to hear Yin's words.

Temple Graveyard

Tohru was walking towards her mother's grave when she heard someone crying. She saw Yin crying against a grave and dropped her things to comfort her. Tohru saw the name on the grave, Kia Sohma. "Miss Yin?" Yin looked up at her and cried harder. Tohru hugged her, comforting her.

Shigure's

"Here have some tea," said Tohru. "Thank you," replied Yin. Yin looked around. "No one's at home. Yuki is in school. Kyo is at his teacher's. Shigure went out to get some materials for his book," said Tohru. "I may not know what happened that made you upset but everything will be alright in the end. My mum always tells me that the start of a story is rough but it will get better, that's why we must live life to its end." said Tohru. "I guess it is time to hear my story. I had a child when I was 19. My family did not know. I moved away from the main house to my friend's home. The father, Kureno did not know. I went through the pregnancy quite well. However Akito found out. She looked me up and hit me. I hit against a table. I started to bleed. I beg Akito to take me to the hospital but she refused. She left. My friend came home at that moment and took me to the hospital. I was a few weeks early. The doctors took my child out but it was too late. The knock broke my womb so my body fluids drowned my baby. I was so close to having a child." Yin cried. "I went overseas to recover from my trauma. Leaving my family behind. Leaving my child." Yin heard a sniff. She turned and saw Tohru was crying too. Tohru was crying, "It must be sad for Kia not to see this new world, leaving her mother alone. Poor Kia." The two women cried without realizing that Shigure was behind them the whole time. He quietly sneaked out of the house. He had business to attend to at the main house.


	3. I'm tired

Shigure's House

"I'm back," shouted Kyo as he closed the front door.

"Welcome back," replied Tohru from the living room where she was folding the clothes. Kyo noticed that there was an extra pair of shoes as he entered the hallway. He glanced up the stairs and walked into the living room.

"Who's here," asked Kyo. He sat down on the cushion and a snack from the table.

Tohru looked up from her folding and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry. I saw Miss Yin in the rain and brought her back here. I'm really sorry for not asking you first."

Kyo sighed and took a bite of his snack. "It's ok. What's wrong with these people coming and going as they please?" Kyo stood up, "I'm taking a bath." He walked out of the living room.

Shigure's room

Yin was lying on the bed, staring out the window. Her cellphone which was next to her started to vibrate. She picked it up and stared at the screen. It was Hatori calling for the tenth time. She dropped the phone on the floor leaving it still vibrating.

Flashback

Yin and Kureno were standing in the rain. "Why! Why! Why must it be HER!" cried Yin with tears streaming down her face. She hit Kureno's chest with her fists.

Kureno got down on his knees and took her hands. "I'm so sorry, Yin. I…I…"

"I do not want your apology. I want to know WHY! Did she force you to sleep with her? Did she promise you something important? Did she love you?" asked Yin. She tore her hands out of Kureno's grasp. She wiped her tears and looked at him with disgust. "I do not want you to touch me. I do not want even want to see you. Looking at you, makes me want to puke. Looking at you makes me imagine the two of you together." said Yin. Yin walked off leaving Kureno kneeling in the rain.

End of flashback

At the Main house

Shigure walked into Akito's room where she was sleeping after Hatori managed to calm her down. Shigure sat next to her and swept her hair from her face. He looked down on her peaceful face and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Shigure closed the room door and looked at Hatori who was waiting outside in the hall. "Yin is still not answering her phone. I should go over to your house to see her." said Hatori.

Shigure grabbed his arm and shook his head. "No. She needs to be alone and you can't do anything to help her as well. Hatori, even if she is willing to talk to someone, you are not that person."

At Kureno's house

Kureno opened his front door to see Shigure outside. Kureno moved to the side to let Shigure enter. "Do you want something to drink," asked Kureno as he shut the door.

Shigure turned to Kureno, "You know I'm not here to drink tea. It is against my will to invite you to my house. Yin is there right now. She needs you."

"I'm not allowed out of the house. Beside's she does not want to see me. She did not even tell me that she was pregnant. I did not force her to come back," argued Kureno.

Shigure gave a small nod and left the house. Kureno gave a frustrated sign as he placed his face in his hands.

At Shigure's house

"Are you sure Yin is not coming down for dinner," asked Yuki. Tohru gave a worried looked as she stared at the living room doorway. "She'll be fine," said Kyo as he drinks his miso soup. Shigure smiled at Tohru, "Don't worry. She's just tired." Tohru was about to start on her dinner when the doorbell rang. The four of them looked at one another.

Tohru got up and opened the front door. She was shocked to see the visitor.

"Who is it," asked Shigure.

"It's me," said Kureno as he entered the living room.

Kyo and Yuki were stunned to see Kureno. "Ah…Do you want to join us, Mr Kureno," asked Tohru.

Kureno looked at Shigure, "I'm here."

Shigure point his chopsticks upwards, "She's upstairs."

Kureno turned and walked towards the stairs.

Shigure's room

Yin was just about to head downstairs for dinner when the door opened. "Why are you her…" before she can finish her question, Kureno grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Let go!" shouted Yin, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp. When they reached the first floor, the rest were standing in the hallway. "Don't wait up for her," said Kureno and left the house with Yin still struggling.

Shigure stretched his arms, "Let's go back to our food, kids. There's nothing to worry about. It's adults business." Shigure pushed Kyo and Yuki back into the living room.

'I hope they'll be fine,' Tohru thought to herself before continuing on dinner.


	4. Moment of truth

"Let go of me," shouted Yin. She tried to free her arm but it made Kureno tighten his grip. Kureno finally freed her when they reached his car. Yin rubbed her arm where there was still Kureno's grip mark. She glared up at him, "What do you want?"

"Get in the car," commanded Kureno as he held the car door open.

"No," replied Yin.

"Yin, get in the car. We need to talk but this is not the place. Just get in the car," commanded Kureno again.

"There is nothing to talk about. I'm not going anywhere with you. Please leave," said Yin as she started to turn back and head towards the house.

"Why did you come back? Why didn't you tell me about the baby? Why did you leave? Do you hate me so much that you even turn your back at me!" yelled Kureno.

Yin stopped walking. She knew that it was time to tell the truth. She was tired of hiding and running away. Yin turned, head towards the car and sat in the passenger seat. "Drive," said Yin staring straight ahead.

Kureno shut the passenger door and got into the driver seat. His cellphone suddenly rang. He stared at the screen and saw the main house phone number. He turned and looks at Yin who was still not facing him. Kureno rejected the call and shut his phone off. He started the car and drove off.

At a park

Both Yin and Kureno were sitting on a bench beneath a tree, shedding them from the sun. "I wanted to tell you about the baby. I wanted to tell you so badly but on that same day, I found out about you and Akito," said Yin.

"How did you find out," asked Kureno.

"I saw you enter her room. I thought you will come out soon so I waited for you. I waited for you until morning. At first I thought it was nothing until Akito told me about it. I did not want to believe it until you told me yourself," answered Yin. She turned towards Kureno and took his hand.

"Since that night when I left you in the rain, I was determined to forget about you so I left. Akito managed to find out I was pregnant and came to look for me. She…she caused me to have a miscarriage. It was too much for me to bear and I ran away again. I have been running away for so many years that I have lost who I am," continued Yin as tears stream down her face.

"I hate you. I hate my family. I hate myself," said Yin and placed Kureno's hand to her heart.

Kureno used his other hand to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I could have done something. I should have stopped you," said Kureno.

Suddenly they felt a few raindrops and saw the grey clouds in the sky. Kureno took Yin's hand and started to run back towards the car. The rain started to pour and they were soaked by the time they reached the car. "Get in, hurry," said Kureno. Yin looked at him and shook her head. Kureno stared back with questioning eyes.

Yin walked backwards, further away from the car, further away from Kureno. She smiled at him and yelled, "Do you know why I came back? Do you know?"

Kureno walked towards her but Yin took a few steps back, maintaining a distance between them.

Yin took a deep breath and yelled, "I'm sick, Kureno! I have cancer! I have only a few more months to live!"

Kureno was stunned and unable to move. He did not know what to say or do.

Yin gave a wave goodbye and started to run back towards the park with tears streaming down her face. She did it. She finally let out the secret that she hid from everyone. She was done. She ran into a café near the park and asked to borrow the phone.

Yin quickly dialed a number that she knew by heart. As soon as the called was answered, Yin spoke into the phone, "It's me. Can you fetch me and bring me to the hospital?"


	5. Too little time left

Author's Note

I know many have asked about the characters age. I myself got confused. Anyway I hope you try not to emphasize on the age while reading. Thanks for your reviews. Please carry on reading.

In the Hospital room

"Thanks for sending me to the hospital." Yin thanked Kai. Kai was her doctor and her friend that she turned to often.

Kai took Yin's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's no problem," said Kai.

Yin gave a sigh and lean back on the pillows. "I have no one to turn to. My family does not know about my illness and I do not want to bother them. I called you because I trust you," replied Yin.

Yin looked at the time and was shocked to see how late it was. "You should go before your family start to worry," Yin told Kai. Kai refused and left the room to get Yin's charts.

A few minutes after, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Yin.

It was Kai. He walked in and stood at the end of the bed. He opened the folder in his hands and asked, "Are you feeling better, Yin?"

Yin sat up straighter and replied, "I'm feeling fine. How are my reports?"

Kai closed the folder and sat down on the bed. He looked at Yin with a concerned face. "Yin, from your medical history I'm sure you know that you are in the middle stage of cancer. I'm sure you remember the option we discussed during the last time you were here."

Yin gave a nod. "You suggested an operation which only has a 10% successful rate."

"Yes, but you refused. I respected your decision than when you said you were not ready for it. However, according to your new scans, the cancer cells are spreading faster than we expected. Soon, you will be in the finally stage of the cancer." Kai told Yin.

"You want me to go for the operation?" asked Yin.

"Yin, as a doctor, I can only give patients my suggestions and opinions. However, I really want you to undergo the operation." replied the Kai.

"What if I don't do it? How long will I still be alive?" asked Yin.

"Yin, please don't make such a decis…," argued Kai.

"How long?" Yin interrupted.

Kai gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told you before you have around 6 months to a year. However, with your new reports, it'll around 3 more months." Kai replied.

Yin remained silent as Kai gave a pat to her hand. "Yin, as a friend, I'm pleading you to go for the operation."

Yin shook her head. "Won't it be the same if I do the operation? I may not survive it at all."

"Yin, don't think it that way. Yes, the operation is a high risked one but you may get through it." said Kai.

Yin leaned back on the pillows and shut her eyes. "I told him. I told him everything. The child. The cancer. Do you know what is so silly? I expected him to chase me. Even as I'm here in the hospital, I want him to find me. After so many years, I'm still waiting for him." Tears stream down Yin's face.

At Akito's house

"Where were you?" asked Akito as Kureno entered the room.

"I had something to do." Kureno replied.

Akito walked up to him and slapped his face. She glared up at him. "You are not supposed to leave! You are not supposed to go anywhere! You promised me!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry," Kureno apologized.

Akito wrapped her arms around Kureno and whispered, "You promised me."

After Kureno managed to get Akito to sleep, he walked back to his house. As he was walking back, his cellphone rang. He saw it was an unknown number. "Hello," he answered.

"Hello. I'm sorry for disturbing you Mr Sohma. I am Kai, Yin's doctor. I'm hoping we can meet and talk about Yin."


	6. Calm before the storm

The next Morning

In the Hospital

"I'm fine, big brother. I should not bother Shigure by staying at his house. His house is too small for another guest, especially someone as troublesome as me. Anyway, I'm staying at a friend's house so do not worry," Yin reassured Hatori on the phone. Kai opened the door and smiled at Yin.

Yin smiled back and notion to him to enter the room. "Big brother, I'll have to go. I'll pick up my things from the main house some other day. I left my cellphone at Shigure's house so I'll have to go there first. Don't worry, I'm really fine. I'll call you soon. Bye." Yin placed the phone back on the bedside table.

Yin looked up at Kai and asked, "How am I today?"

Kai took a look at her charts. "Your blood pressure is a little low, but overall you are fine," replied Kai as he continued to flip through the folder.

Yin moved closer to Kai and snatched the folder out of his hands. She placed it on the table and crossed her arms. "What is it? I know you want to say something to me, so shoot," said Yin.

Kai brushed his hair in frustration. "You should tell your family, especially your big brother. You should not tell your family lies. You are not in any friend's house but in a hospital. This is something you should not go through alone," argued Kai.

Yin shook her head. "I've told you a million times I do not want them to know," Yin said, raising her voice, warning Kai not to go any further.

Kai refused to be hindered. "You have cancer, Yin! You refused to go for the operation, you refused to tell Hatori, you refused to do anything to help yourself! At the rate you are going, you will die!"

Yin cannot take it anymore. She threw the vase which was near her at Kai. Kai managed to dodge the vase by a few inches and the vase smashed against the wall behind him.

"I know! Do you think I do not want to do anything! Do you think I want to go through this alone!" yelled Yin. Yin wiped the tears from her face. "Get out. I do not want to continue on this issue," Yin coldly told Kai. Yin turned her head away from Kai.

Kai gave a frustrated sigh and walked out of the room. Before he shut the door, he told Yin, "Don't give yourself a death sentence, Yin. Your existence is important."

A few hours later

In the Hospital garden

Kai walked down the garden path until he reached a man sitting on a bench. Kai stretched out his hand and greeted, "Mr Sohma, sorry for troubling you to meet me here."

Kureno ignored the hand and stood up. "First of all, I do not intend to know how you got my number. Let's cut to the chase. I came here because you said you want me to tell me something important about Yin. What is it?" said Kureno.

Kai dropped his hand and gave a small sigh. "Yin will kill me if she found out I contacted you but I have no choice. You are the only one able to persuade her to undergo treatment for her illness." replied Kai.

"There's a cure for her cancer?" Kureno asked.

Kai nodded. "When Yin found out she had cancer a few months ago, I suggested for her to go for the operation. However, the operation has a low successful rate of 10%. Her illness at that time was not at the critical stage so she refused the treatment saying there was unfinished business that she has to take care of. During that time, I respected her decision but her illness has taken the turn for the worst. She is still refusing treatment, only taking medication to slow down the spread of the cancer cells. Sooner or later, it will spread to her heart and she will die."

Kureno sat back down on the bench as he absorbed the news. It was too much to take in at one go.

During that time

Yin was in her hospital room already changed out of her hospital clothes. She managed to get some street clothes by borrowing them from the patient next door. She cannot stay any longer. She felt the urged to throw up but managed to hold it back. She did not have the time to linger. She opened the door slowly, checking the hallway for any nurses. Once the coast was clear, she quickly place the borrowed cap on her head and walked down the hall. She pushed the cap lower as she walked past the nurses' station. As soon as she managed to walk out the main entrance, she got into a cab and drove off.

Few minutes later

"What!" Kai yelled into his cellphone and looked at Kureno. Kureno looked back at him with questioning eyes. Kai hang up and told Kureno that Yin was gone. She managed to leave the hospital. Kureno started to run towards the carpark, knowing where to find her.

Sohma's Main house

Yin was in her room dumping most of her clothes from the closet into an opened luggage lying on her bed. She had no time to pack them neatly. After she closed her luggage, she started to feel a little dizzy. She shut her eyes and took a few seconds to get back to her senses. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She started to pack a smaller bag with her wallet and a few credit cards. She pulled her drawer open and took out her passport which she placed in the small bag. Yin carried both bags out of her house and quickly walked towards the main front gate.

Suddenly, she saw the head maid walking towards her. "Miss Yin, where are you going," asked the head maid. The maid looked at Yin's luggage and gave a stern face. "Miss Yin, you know that if you are planning to leave, you have to report to Master Akito."

Yin ignored her and carried on walking but the head maid blocked her path. Yin glared at her. "Get out of my way," Yin ordered.

The head maid stood her ground, "Miss Yin, you and along with many others have to answer to the head of the household. I'm sure you understand that I cannot let you leave as you wish." Suddenly a few other maids appear next to Yin and grabbed her arms.

Yin tried to pull her arms free but their grip was too strong. She was too weak to fight back and was pulled towards Akito's house. One of the maids took Yin's bags and carried them back to Yin's house.

The head maid walked towards the main gate and saw Kureno getting out of his car. "Welcome back Master Kureno," she greeted.

Kureno turned to the head maid and asked, "Did Yin come back to the main house?"

"Miss Yin did return but left again. One of the maids saw Miss Yin leaving the main gate. I'm currently heading to Master Akito's to report on this issue. It seems Miss Yin is getting out of hand. Her rash behavior is a disgrace to the Sohma family." said the head maid.

Kureno gave a frustrated sigh and got back into the car. The head maid gave Kureno a bow as he drove off. The head maid then turned and head towards Akito's house.


End file.
